


Pizza

by ssullinss



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssullinss/pseuds/ssullinss
Summary: Ian gets caught staring at Mick.





	Pizza

Ian was looking at those eyes. God those eyes. Anyone could get lost in them. They’re as blue as a clear sea. Or as the sky right before you know a storm I going to come. So fucking blue. Apparently, he did get lost in them because Mickey shoves him.

“Dude!” Ian blinks two times to resurface his mind.

“What’s you do that for?” Ian accuses.

“Well, lets see. I asked you like 5 times what you wanted to eat tonight and all you did was fucking stare at me.”

Ian can feel himself flush red from his head to his toes. He scoffs, "In your dreams, dreamer boy.” He tries to play it off. “And I want pizza.”

He gets up and goes to the bathroom and can hear mickey say, “Dream boy?”

He splashes water on his face in hoping to cool him down.

_What was that. Sure, Mick is gay, but you just can’t go staring at him like you want him. You’re going to lose your best and only friend. HE doesn’t have feeling for you. In fact, I’d be surprised if he had feelings at all, the damn robot._

He jumps when there is a banging at the door.

“I ordered pepperoni. What are you doing in there?” _Why you gotta be so goddamn nosy._

“None of our fucking business is what.” Ian snarks back as he throws open the door.

He realizes that mickey had his ear to the door as he backs up quickly with wide eyes.

“What are you doing, Mick?” Ian asks with amusement.

He flicks his nose and looks towards the front door. “Nothing.” Mickey shrugs. “Just wondering what you’re doing in there.”

“Why you so nosy? I was just going to the bathroom.”

“What-fucking-ever. All you did was run the water.”

“You listening or something.” Ian can’t help it, he smiles.

Mickey’s eyes widen slightly and a red tint colors his cheeks. “What, no. What do you take me for creep?” He looks at Ian’s lips when he says it.

Ian sees and laughs and walks forwards making mickey walk backwards until he on the wall and Ian’s centimeters away.

“No.” Ian answers, looking at the other man’s lips.

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. Ian backs away to go answer it. When he gets and pays for the pizza, Mickey is still standing there looking into the bathroom.

“Mick. What are you doing? The pizza’s here.” Ian smirks and walks to the couch and sits down.


End file.
